Diep.io Mobile
Diep.io Mobile is a version of Diep.io that you can find on the app store for both Apple and Android mobile devices. This page exists to discuss the notable differences between the Web and Mobile versions of Diep.io. Each of the following will have links to each of the corresponding pages. 'Gamemodes' *FFA (Free For All) *TDM (Only 2 team servers) *Domination *Tag Mode 'Gameplay' Rather than point and click (and WASD or arrow key controls), the controls consist of 2 joysticks, one on the left of the screen, and one to the right. By default, the left joystick is the move function, and the right joystick is to point and shoot. This makes classes like Necromancer very difficult to play because they rely heavily on the drones to shield them from incoming fire. The only way to accomplish something of this sort is by spinning yourself around to decelerate the drones. You can easily see how much more complicated simple controls can be like this. 'Experience Gain / Upgrades Sidebar' Although it may feel like you are gaining more experience in mobile than in PC, there’s absolutely no difference in the rate that you gain experience. For instance, 50 points in mobile will put you just below a level 5 tank; the exact same as the web version. The only time you can see your upgrades in mobile is when you have Skill Points to spend. In the browser version, you can scroll into the bottom left to view upgrades that you have made, but this is not available in Mobile Diep.io. 'Game User Interface Navigation' 'Post Game' 'In Game' Pause Button - The “Pause” button in the top left corner of the screen serves as an exit function. By tapping on it, a confirmation message will ask if you really want to leave or not. Minimap ''- This is different for every gamemode. A minimap is located on screen below the pause button. Your location will appear as a black triangle. ''Scoreboard - In the top right corner of the screen, there is a function that hides or shows the leaders (leading team for tag mode). If you have less points than the person in 5th place, your points will be shown only to yourself on the bottom of the leaderboard. If you are one of the top five on the leaderboard, a 6th person with the next highest amount of points will show on the bottom. Leader Arrow - As you would expect, the leader arrow points to where the top player is. When you are within range, the arrow will go away. A leader arrow is not displayed if you are the leader. Experience Bar - The experience bar displays your tank's level along with how close you are to leveling up. Upgrades are available when you gain Levels. 'Classes' Tier 1 * Tank Tier 2 * Twin * Machine Gun * Sniper * Flank Guard Tier 3 * Triple Shot * Quad Tank * Twin Flank * Assassin * Overseer * Tri-Angle * Destroyer * Hunter * Trapper * Smasher * Auto 3 * Gunner Tier 4 * Ranger * Booster * Fighter * Hybrid * Manager * X Hunter * Sprayer * Gunner Trapper * Overtrapper * Mega Trapper * Tri-Trapper * Landmine * Auto Gunner * Auto 5 * Spread Shot * Streamliner * Auto Trapper * Overlord * Necromancer * Triple Twin Trivia * The mobile version’s New Predator is called the X Hunter. It is also the only way to play in TDM. * Maze, Sandbox, 2 Teams and 4 Teams are not part of the mobile version. * There is no preview for the classes. * Only the top 5 on the leaderboard are shown. The exception here is if you are one of those 5 leaders, then there is a sixth. * Because the game uses joysticks, Overseer classes cannot repel, and cannot direct their Drones to a specific spot. * The X Hunter has a separate button for zooming. * Bosses appear in Mobile. * Some tanks are currently not playable. 'Changelog' See Mobile Changelog Category:Diep.io Category:Mobile